


With You

by mochaaaa



Series: With or Without You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas is Very Upset, Cas stops Dean from sacrificing himself, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Episode: s14e11 Damaged Goods, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, More than the last one was lol, What we deserve, and they finally do, but only bc nobody told him what Dean's doing, i basically brush of Cas' deal with the empty bc i Already Wrote About That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa
Summary: Dean went pale. "You read it."Cas stepped into his personal space."Of course I did. And you know what?"Dean's Adam's apple bobbed, as he waited for Cas to reject him- and then pummel him. "Um, what?"But Cas just gasped out a half-laugh, shaking his head disbelievingly, blue eyes watering."I love you too."Cas read Dean's letter saying goodbye and admitting his feelings. Of course, he goes after him.Sequel to With or Without You. You should probably read that first, but you don't really have to.





	With You

Cas knew something was wrong when Sam came into the Bunker, silently- and alone.

His brow furrowed, as his eyes widened in alarm. "Sam, where's your brother?"

Sam couldn't meet his face. Something had to be wrong.

"He told me that Billie- Death- gave him a way to stop Michael. And, it's the only way."

The Angel moved towards the younger Winchester. 

"What do you mean? Where is Dean?" His voice grew more urgent.

Sam looked up. He didn't say anything, but instead handed Cas two things- a black book, and a letter. 

"Read the book, then the letter. That's all he told me to tell you."

Cas grabbed the items, and moved to the table. Opening the book, he unfortunately found his explanation. 

"Dean Winchester will die after locking himself in a box, and having it be thrown into the Pacific Ocean. He will be three weeks from his 40th birthday."

No- no no no no no. That couldn't be right. There was no way-

He then opened and read the letter Dean wrote him.

Oh God, this was Dean's goodbye to him.

The last lines read,

"I just hope you can forgive me for this.

 

 

Forever Yours, Dean"

Oh, Cas would not forgive Dean for going on a suicide mission without properly saying goodbye.

And he was going to tell him that. In person.

Cas turned to Sam. 

"You're letting him do this."

Sam sighed. "Cas, he's a grown man, it should be his-"

"He's your brother."

Sam proceeded to bitch face him. "You really think I don't know that? It wasn't my choice, it was his. We both know that there's no other way."

"Where is he?" Cas demanded. He barely contained the righteous fury he had for both Winchesters- though mostly the elder- for jumping at every single opportunity to sacrifice themselves.

Sam knew better than to fight with him over it.

"Oregon. I'll text you the details."

"Alright. Give me your keys, Sam." It wasn't a request.

The younger man reluctantly pulled the keys to the Impala out of his pocket, and threw them into Cas' hand.

Castiel briskly exited the Bunker, got in Baby, and headed west. He ignored the tears that prickled his eyes as he thought of Dean's words in the letter. They could figure that out after Cas finished saving Dean. Right now, he just needed to get there in time.

 

Sure enough, after roughly a 17 hour drive (Cas wouldn't admit it, but he drove quite a bit above the speed limit), he made it. There was an abandoned cabin- much like the one where Jack was born- just by a cliff. Parked in front of the cabin was a 1978 Chevy Malibu. Cas didn't notice this much at all, though, because he was a bit preoccupied.

He stormed inside.

"Dean!"

Cas found the hunter carefully carving sigils into a large box, which resembled a casket.  
Dean looked up from his work, obviously thrown by the Angel's sudden appearance. 

"Cas? Wh-"

Castiel, however, did not let Dean finish. He pulled Dean outside, by the arm, like he weighed nothing. 

"This? This is how you plan to defeat Michael? Are- are you insane?!" He yelled.

Dean's expression morphed from fear to resignation.

"You saw that other world, Cas. I can't let that happen here. You'd do the same."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"I'd?- Dean, for the past ten years, everything, every single thing I have done has been for you. You were the one who told me that we all have choices. That destiny can be changed. And after all this time, you decide to succumb to this. I won't let you,"  
Cas' resolve began to crumble.

"I won't let you just admit that you're in love with me and then give in like this. That's not fair."

Dean went pale. "You read it."

Cas stepped into his personal space.

"Of course I did. And you know what?"

Dean's Adam's apple bobbed, as he waited for Cas to reject him- and then pummel him. "Um, what?"

But Cas just gasped out a half-laugh, shaking his head disbelievingly, blue eyes watering.

"I love you too." 

And Cas kissed him. Passionately. Dean stood in shock for several moments, not processing that this was real. But, he closed his eyes, and pulled the Angel closer by his trenchcoat. 

When the pulled away, Dean whispered against his lips "Finally."

Cas sighed. "All this time… Dean, you could've just told me. I thought I was going to lose you."

"You know I'm more of an actions kind of guy, Cas. I'm just glad I was able to even write the damn thing. I couldn't imagine dying without you knowing. I honestly don't know how we're gonna get out of this, man."

Cas sighed, his own deal looming in his mind. He didn't want to ruin the moment with bad news, though. Dean would be upset, for obvious reasons. He'd save it for a bit later. 

"We'll find a way, Dean." He grabbed his chin and kissed him again, gentler this time.

"We always do. It'll work out. I promise."

Dean looked at Cas with more hope in his eyes than Cas had seen in a long time.

"I hope you're right."

They migrated into the Impala, and just held each other for a while.

"Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

Castiel was going to tell Dean about his deal with the Empty, but he backed out at the last second. Instead, he pushed it to the back of his mind 

Cas' mouth curved upward.

"On the box, your Enochian was incredibly wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is good!! i felt like the first one really could have had a more satisfying ending, and i hope this is it!
> 
> ik we will not get anything like this anytime soon, but its my fanfic and imma do what i want lol.
> 
> if you'd like to read a Very Sad fic instead/ as well, though, check out my fic 'gone' !


End file.
